Last Hope
by RintinDestiny
Summary: Frodo has failed in destroying the ring. Now only a small group of survivors remains. But a young girl named Estel is born and she is Middle Earth's last hope. Will she succeed or fail in her quest? Rated T just in case for action and blood. :D
1. Chapter 1: The Undoing

Lord of the Rings Fanfiction: Last Hope

********

Rin: Hello this is my second fanfic story I'm sooo glad. Well as you can see it is LOTRs and will tell you what would have happened (in my opinion) if Sam and Frodo had failed to destroy the ring and if the final battle had destroyed the Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, and Humans.

**Pippin: But why would you want to get rind of us Hobbits? We're the best.**

**Rin: I'm not getting rid of you totally just most of you.**

**Pippin: Am I in this?**

**Rin: Uhhhh...alittle but it's mainly your son.**

**Merry: What about me?**

**Rin: Uh...no...you sorta...um well...I kinda let you die. **

**Pippin/Merry: WHAT!**

**Rin: Sorry atleast you're still hear to talk with me :D Anyway let's get to the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE THINGS RELATED TO LORD OF THE RINGS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!**

* * *

Chapter 1:The Undoing

"Fall back it's over FALL BACK!" Aragorn shouted fending off the orc that was swinging a wicked sword at him.

"Aragorn we can't, the fate of Middle Earth is at stake, how could we leave?" Legolas came up next to his human companion helping him finish off one of the the many foes, which there were many more of.

"We must Legolas, for if we all die there will never be any hope left ever," Aragorn turned to his friend, "Go, gather as many as you can and go far away, even underground if you must,".

The elf stood frozen, how could he be expected to flee when all his friends and brethren were fighting to the death.

"No I'd never..." he started to say.

"GO! You're the last hope of Middle Earth, Frodo and Sam are dead, along with Gimli, do not let them die in vain!" just then a huge Orc came up behind Aragorn and sliced down.

Aragorn turned, horror shone in his face, he tried to side step but still the deadly blade caught his shoulder.

"RUN LEGOLAS!"

And Legolas did run. He ran through the carnage of the war, grinding his teeth in anger at some times and almost weeping at others. He swpet through the battle killing more Orcs and Goblins as he collected the remaining soldiers.

In the end he was only able to get a total of fifteen survivors. Nine elves, five humans, and one hobbit, Pippin.

Over the next few days they traveled over the slowly darkening land, somethimes having to dodge groups of Orcs or other servents of the Darks Lord. Along the way they were able to collect a few other survivors. They found two hobbits one male and one female, another three humans all of wich were female and two dwarves both female. The continued to trek across the land, gathering any food and supplies that was avalible.

Soon though the whole entity of Middle Earth was cast in shadow, everywhere the old settlments of Elves, Dwarves, Humans and Hobbits, were being torn down and replaced with horrid temples, castles, and towns made all in honor for Sauron. The forests grew smaller and smaller until nothing remained except a blackened wasteland.

The group of travelers hid for months, in caves, mountains and other hidden places. But everyday that got harder and harder, more and more Orcs were being sent out to conquer the rest of the land.

But then the two dwarves were able to lead them to a secret mine that of which only was know two their clan of dwarves. Once the party had reached it and were all inside the tunnles the exit was sealed. Never to be opened again.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Slowly, the world forgot of the ones that may have escaped, thinking that they had either died or had been lost to time.

But they were still there, hiding and surviving under the earth. The dwarves showed how to harvest mushrooms and grow food under the earth, also how to catch fish from underwater streams. The humans multiplyed until the small group could now be considered a small town. The elves grew older but did not die and past on their wisdom to the dwarves and humans.

Slowly the memory of the old Middle Earth faded form the memories of everyone, everyone except the Elves and Pippen. But they tried their best to forget and watched as new life sprang from their dark prison.

Exactly one year after their exile a young girl was born to Middle Earth. But the extrodinary thing was she was half human, half elf.

She would have the quickness, agility, and lifespan of an elf but the appearence of a human. Really the only thing that betrayed her mixed heritage was the slight point to her ears. Her name was Estel, because she gave hope to grieving hearts, and to the whole of the world.

Her mother was the human Alderwen and her father was the elf Erlbrook. But it wasn't just the fact that she was the offspring of two different races but also she was the very first child born in the new placed Rockenolm. Over the next fifteen years she grew and was taught by her father and the rest of the surviving elves. She also made friends with the dwarves and even made friends with the only Hobbit child. Owen Took son of Perigrin.

But one day when she turned sixteen some one thought long gone appeared and everything was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2: An Interrupted Party

Last Hope-

**Rin: Yay chapter 2!**

**Merry:...**

**Rin: What?**

**Pippin: He's still mad at you for letting him die.**

**Rin: Huh...well maybe I didn't really let you die.**

**Merry: Really?**

**Rin: Maybe.**

**Pippin: Tell us!**

**Rin: Nope you're just going to have to read to see if I didn't kill him. Well something exciting happens here so Enjoy chapter 2 I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ESTEL, Owen, the dwarf, and her parents!**

Chapter 2: A Interrupted Party

Legolas stared from his perch of a large boulder at the large crystals that grew all around the edge of his now permanent home called Rockenolm, lighting the whole little town. They were called Silme crystals, they were pure frosty white and glowed from the inside. They reminded the elf of the pale moonlight that used to filter through the forest, that he could no longer see. They were the only constant sorce of light in the caves.

The elf sighed then lept gracefully down to the cave floor eight feet below. He walked away from the crystals warm glow and back to the small dwelling. He walked among small huts that the humans, elves, and dwarves had constructed of dirt and stone. It had been almost sixteen years since the failed war, all of them having to flee. He smiled though at the thought of the gift that had been given to them, Estel.

The elf child Estel grew up in Rockenolm, for almost a full sixteen years she was tutored by elves and humans alike. She was trained to use the bow and the sword along with fighting with her bare hands. She had a particular likeing for Legolas and frequently asked him about anything that her young mind thought of first.

She never seemed to run out of questions, 'why do the bugs in the cavern not like light?' 'Why do the crystals glow?' 'What is that for?' 'How does that work?' 'Why does it work?' and about every other question there could be stuffed into a young girl's head.

Legolas came up to his home, it was a small hut with a flat stone roof and smooth sirt walls. He closed the curtain that blocked his door way and was surprised to see a short figure swinging one of his fighting knives around.

It was Owen Took, Perigrin Took's first child.

"Are you really supposed to be doing that?" Legolas grinned as the young hobbit jumped so much that he dropped the knife and fell down onto his behind.

The elf laughed then walked over and helped the youngling to his feet then reached down and picked up the weapon.

"I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to see it," the young boy said his face flushed with embarrisment.

"It's alright, I can understand your curiosity. But you should have been more careful, there are dangerouse weapons," Legolas explained putting the sword back onto the shelf wwith it's twin.

Something bothered Legolas though, "How did you get up there and get it though, you're only just a hobbit and a young one at that?".

Owen looked at Legolas in confusion, "I didn't get it, it came to me. I just wanted to look at it and it kind rattled around then fell to the floor, then I picked it up," the hobbit explained.

The elf's brow furrowed as he looked back to the knives, for the moment they were standing quiet still on their shelf.

"Curiouse very curiouse," he whispered to himself, "Well, young hobbit it's about time you went back home your father will probably be wondering where you have been,".

Owen smiled and then rushed out of the house and down between two rows of houses. Legolas looked over again at the shelf where his knives were. The last time he had ever used them was when he had fough along side Aragorn. The reason he did not use them wasn't because they were broken or useless, it was because of all the sadness they brough with them.

Legolas shook his head, trying to brush away the dark thoughts that threatened to pervade his mind. He then remembered why he was here in the first place. Today was Estel's sixteenth birthday. He went over and reached under his bed and brough out a leather bound book. Legolas smiled, he hoped she would like it.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Estel!" the red haired woman called as her daughter came into the room.

The dark haired girl's face lit up as she saw all her friends and family stuffed into her small house. There was her mother and father, Owen and Pippin took, the dwarf Lenow, and Legolas. They were all smiling and laughing, with them all being happy it almost didn't even matter that it was birhtday or even if they had brought presents.

Almost is the key word.

She sat down at the stone table and first her parents came up. They handed her a skin wrapped package. She undid the string that bound the package together and quickly unfolded the wrappings. She gave a small cry of delight, it was a necklace. There was a small Silme crystal wrapped in silver wire hung on a leather string.

Estel leped from the table and hugged her parents, but then eagerly sat back down.

Next was Lenow, he came forward and deposited a beautifully carved granite box in front of her. It was simple but very elegant.

"Open it," the dwarve erged a small smile spreading across his face.

Estel lifted the stone lid and looked inside, there was a small ring with a gorgouse red stone laid into it.

"It is a ruby, I was walking along last week and found it protruding from the cave wall," the dwarf seemed quite proud of himself.

"Thank you Lenow, I love it!" Estel leaned over and gave the dwarf a quick hug then slipped the jewel over her finger.

"I hope you like it," Legolas smiled then slid the book in front of the girl.

She looked at it wonderingly then opened it the way that a jeweler might handle a rare stone. Inside were elegantly drawn pictures of animals, plants, stones, and land scapes.

"Legolas it's lovely, thank you!" she exclaimed and through her arms around the elf.

He laughed, as she hugged the book close, her silver eyes were almsot glowing.

Finally Owen came forward along with his father. They handed Estel a small gray colored bundle. She unfolded it slowly and found that it was a long green cloak. It had a silver and green leaf clasp and a hood. Legolas's eyes widened, those were the same cloaks that the fellowship had worn.

"Thank you Pippin, than you Owen," Estel ran over and hugged them both her whole being seemed to glow with happiness.

"But I also have one other gift for you, now I may be alittle rusty but may I sing for you?" Pippen asked.

"Of course why would I refuse?" Estel loved to hear the hobbit sing, besides Legolas he was the best singer in the whole of Rockenolm.

"Well then here I go, let's see if I remember," for a moment Prigrin was silent, then he cleared his voive and sang.

"Home is behind,  
The world ahead.  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow,  
To the edge of night.  
Until the stars are all aligned.  
Mist and shadow,  
Cloud and shade,  
All shall fade,  
All shall fade…"

"That was lovely, could you possibily teach that to me?" Estel asked her eyes wide, she had never heard that song before.

But before he could answer another voice said, "Very nice Pippin you haven't forgotten your voice have you?" a deep voice came from the doorway.

The party turned to see two hooded figures standing there both with swords on their hips and staffs in their hands.

_'Blast I forgot my bow at my house!'_ Legolas cursed in his head.

But the two figures put up their hands in a friendly way and lay their weapons on the ground, "We mean no harm, we wish just to speak," the slightly taller one said.

The voice sounded strangly familiar, but Legolas couldn't remember.

"Legolas do you not recognise your old companions, or has this cavern clouded your mind?"

"How do you know me?" the elf stared at the two people, he pirceing gaze unwavering.

Instead of answering one of the two figures reached up and pulled down his hood.

A gasp escaped both Pippin and Legolas.

"Gandalf?" they both asked simualtaniousely.

The wizard smiled, he looked older, his beard was longer and slightly dirty his skin wrinked and folded even more then before, but his kind gray eyes still had their sparkle. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Estel.

"I am assuming that you are the Peredhil?"

Estel stared at the man in front of her, he seemed kind enough and pluse Legolas and Pippin seemed to know him.

"What is a Peredhil?" came out instead though.

Gandalf smiled and explained, "It means that you are half human half elf,".

"Oh, then yes I am, I'm Estel and these are my parents," she gestured behind her.

The wizard greeted the slitly startled couple then resumed his place next to the other stranger.

"Who is your companion Gandalf, he must be trustworthy enough to take his hood off atleast," Pippin stood and walked over to stand by Legolas.

"If it is a question of my trustworthyness then I will have to show you won't I?" another deep voice came from the shadows of the hood.

A rough hand reached from within his cloak and grabbed the hood and pulled back, it revealed long dark hair, deep dark eyes marred by a scar going over one of them.

"It can't be!" Legolas gasped at the man before him, "Aragorn?"

* * *

**Exciting huh? Well I decided not kill Aragorn, I mean I can't kill him. Anyway please review and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Oracles of Nim Draug

Last Hope-

**Rin: Well here's chapter 3**

**Pippin: So Aragorn didn't die?**

**Rin: Nope!**

**Pippin: How?**

**Rin: (heads desk) CAUSE HE'S ARAGORN DUH!**

**Merry: That still doesn't explain how he lived.**

**Rin: Well I don't want to spoil it**

**Merry: :P**

**Rin: You party pooper. HERE'S CHAPTER 3 ENJOY I OWN NOTHING...YADY YADY YADDA...

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Oracles of Nim Draug

"Aragorn how...how did you survive?" Legolas stared at his long lost companion relieved, and happy but also puzzled.

"Yes, I guess that is the question isn't it?" Aragorn smiled making the scar that cut across his eye wriggle.

"Well it is a very insteresting story. I was attacked by an Orc, as you know Legolas, and he cut his sword deep into my shoulder. After you had run I was able to grab my sword and dispatch the beast. But then I was mortally wounded so I tried to escape, I fled into the mountains until I was almost at death's door. Then there was Gandalf, he saved me," the man explained.

"He cleaned up my wound, and gave me food and water. Then nursed me back to health but alas I will probably never be able to fight again for my shoulder," Aragorn sighed, then unclasped his cloak, pulled down one side of his shirt and reveiled a grusome sight.

Where his shoulder met his upper body a rippled, coil of scarred tissue traced along. It was atleast an inch wide at it's thinnist and remined Legolas of a small snake.

"Because of this I cannot twist or raise my arm too high without getting a great deal of pain, and sometimes infrequently it causes seizures," Aragorn looked around the room, oberserving the shocked expressions.

"But this is not about me this is about you my youngling," the man's dark eyes turned to Estel, her eyes grew wide in shock.

"M...me?"

Gandalf came forward and looked at her face, scanning it with his bright silver eyes.

"Yes my dear, you. You are the first Peredhil born in many years. I have sensed that you have many special abilities. Also you have been the only one trained to fight in this place. I have come to offer you the chance to bring your loved ones and your fellow cave dwellers out into the real world," the old man said his face becoming seriouse.

"But how? I'm only sixteen, barely of age in human terms and not even close in elven terms," the girl lowered her eyes.

Gandalf looked at her alittle while longer then gave a small smile.

"Estel?"

The girl looked up, not knowing what to expect.

"I see now that your powers have not yet been awakened, but if you do have an power would you like to use it to help your people?"

Estel looked at the wizard, her eyes drilling into his, trying to see if he was seriouse.

"Yes," she answered finally.

"Well there are only two people that I can think of that could possibly awaken her possible powers," Aragorn seemed tho think of something funny.

Legolas groaned as his friend winked at him, and he came to an understanding.

"You don't sreiousely mean them do you?" the elf pinched the bridge his nose and lowered his head.

"I'm quiet sorry my friend but they are the only ones," Aragorn smiled and patted his friend on the back, "you don't have to come you know,".

"I must, if Estel is going, she'll need someone more then an old man and a cripple to protect her," Legolas joked, Aragorn mearly frowned.

"Who are we going to see?" Estel asked still totally mystified.

Gandalf turned and then said, " to the Oracles of Nim Draug,".

* * *

A small group of travelers ventured past the large glowing crystals that sprouted out of the ground.

The group consisted of Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Estel, and Perigrin.

They all were clothed in thick cloaks and all except Estel had some sort of weapon.

"Who are the Oracles of Nim Draug?" Estel asked Legolas tugging at a piece of her black hair nervously, she had never been out of Rockenolm before.

"The Oracles of the White Wolves, I'm not sure why they are called that but I do know that they are very powerful elf mages. The reason they are called of the White Wolves is because legend says their lair is guarded by fierce wolves that let only the pure hearted pass," he explained.

"Is that why you didn't want to go at first?" Estel asked again.

Legolas almsot grimiced, and was avout to answer when Aragorn interrupted.

"No it' not the wolves he's afraid of, it mainly the Oracles themselves, you see before they became oracles they were normal elves. Well apparently they took a 'liking' to out friend here and...well basically they stalked him. Or atleast until they were sent for further training with magic," Aragorn could help but laugh, his booming bark like laugh echoing in the hollow cavern.

"They didn't stalk me they were just very...umm...well inquisitive,".

"Don't be soo nice Legolas, they followed you almost every spare moment they had and always were trying to impress you," the man laughed again.

Estel laughed also, but it was mainly to conseal her guilt. Was she to inquisitive? Always asking Legolas questions and following him around.

Soon the laughter died down into silence again, except the crunching of gravel under the traveler's feet.

Slowly the glowing crystals that lite their path got smaller and smaller and further and further apart. Until there was only one left then an open maw of darkenss ahead.

Gandalf broke the small stone off the rock wall, said a few mumbled words over it making it grow brighter. Then he palced it on top of his staff.

The tiny crystal made a large circle of light that encompassed the entire group in it's frosty glow. But the darkness of the cave seemed to press in on the bubble of light. It soon made everyone tense and uneasy.

Pippin, and Aragorn gripped the hilts of their swords, and Legolas took his bow from around his shoulders and notched and arrow.

Estel felt like she wanted a weapon right about then but she had never made one of her own or had never been given one. So she hugged herself trying to find warmth.

Suddenly the dark silence was broken by the sharp crack of stone hitting stone. At first it was just a few but then the whole cave seemed to be filled with the crackels and snaps. Gandalf raised his staff as the others readied their weapons.

The light of the staff revieled that on the ledges above them there were ghostly white shape sending cascades of gravel down to where there were.

But just as suddenly as the stones started falling they stopped. But the sounds did not stop there, a spine tingling howl echoed across the ledges growing as more voices added to the shuddering chorus. Then growling ensued, and the rough panting of many beasts.

The light revieled that over thirty wolves were charging down the ledges and making for the group below.

"It's an ambush!" Gandalf yelled pulling out his own sword.

Aragorn and Pippin fully pulled out their swords and Legolas extended his bow string and aiming his arrow.

The group instinctivly formed a circle around Estel, with their weapons facing the outside.

There was a twang as Legolas let loose his first arrow, it hit the first charging wolf in the shoulder, just as it hit the beast it exploded into fine mist. But even more were charging behind. And they were not so slow.

The next four of the five shots that Legolas let loose missed their targets the fifth actually caught in the wolves mouth and bitten in two. The wolves slowly filed down the ledges until the thirty pluse wolves formed a circle around the group.

They snarled and panted showing pure white teeth that flashed in the light of the crystal.

Suddenly there was another deep low howl, that cut through the mumbling of growls. The assembly of wolves became silent at once, and all simutanousely sat. Out of the shadows two silver and white wolves appeared, they were at least twice as large as the other dogs.

The came through the sea of wolves and stood before the travelers, their golden eyes flashing between the people.

Then a clear voice echoed around the stones walls.

_'Who dares to come to the dwelling of the Oracles of the White Wolves?' _

Gandalf came forward then spoke, "I am Gandalf the White, coming to seek the Oracles wisdom, I bring with me Aragorn son of Arathorn the second, Perigrin Took son of Paladin Took, Legolas son of Thranduil, and Estel daughter of Erlbrook," he bowed his head to the giant wolves.

_'Why then what wisdom have you come to seek Gandalf the White?'_ a second voice asked and the wolf on the right stepped forward.

"How to gain knowledge as to help a friend," he answered.

The two large wolves looked at each other and seemed to agree on something.

Then a slight glow emitted from the pale fur of the beasts. It grew until it was blinding and there was a flash. When the group could see again instead of two wolves there were two very beautiful elves standing in front of them.

One was wearing a deep red dress with gold stitching, on her back was a bow and on her hips were two small daggers. She had dark brown hair that cascaded unbound down her back and bright green eyes.

She stepped forward and then said, "I am Issaria, Oracle of the White Wolves master of air,".

The second elf was wearing a green tunic and tan pants. Both were stitched with silver thread. She also had a bow but instead of daggers she had a shirt sword strapped to her hip. She had silver blonde hair that was pulled into a braid, and had deep brown eyes.

She also stepped forward and proclaimed, "I am Rinry, Oracle of the White Wolves master of fire,".

They then both stepped back, took the bows from their backs, pulled an aroow from their quivers. Then raised their bows and aimed.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! But don't worry there will be another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my friends who came up with Issaria and Rinry and who I _KNOW_ will review and say wonderful thingd about my fanfic. But anyway I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW ALSO! I ENJOY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCS!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

Lord of the Rings Fanfic: Last Hope

**Rin: Okay so here is the answer to the last cliff hanger ending.**

**Merry: How could you leave it like that!**

**Rin: Don't worry I would never seriousely end my fanfic like that.**

**Pippin: You really thought she would?**

**Merry: No, I just don't like mortal peril.**

**Rin: Whever, don't worry I won't kill any of the main characters. (...yet)**

**Pippin/Merry: Wait what do yo...**

**Rin: ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Prophecy

The two elves raised their drawn bows, arrows glinting harshly in the light coming from Gandalf's staff.

"What are you doing!" Legolas cried out raising his own bow, but knowing that he couldn't match these elves speed.

"No mortal beings must see the way to our dwelling, for their hearts are easily swayed by darkness. Only you, Legolas and the girl will see the path," the elf called Rinry answered, her face expressionless.

"We cannot risk that Sauron has poisoned their minds with his evil," Issaria said her face as expressionless as her companion's.

"And I cannot allow you to harm my comrads," Legolas stepped forward ignoring the growls that the nearby wolves emitted.

The oracle's looked at each other and almost seemed to roll their eyes.

Estel was amazed by what happened next. It happened so quickly that she almost didn't see it.

The elf Issaria stepped forward and swepted Legolas's legs out from underneath him then raised her bow again in almost three seconds. Right at the same moment Rinry lept over the falling elf, flipped in the air then landed directly in from of Pippin and Aragorn with her bow raised.

There was a _TWANG_ as the bow strings were let go and the arrows flew towards Gandalf, Aragorn, Pippin and Estel.

Suddenly the arrows changed, they glowed with bright power. It was so bright that Estel and Legolas had to close their eyes.

When they opened them again thier three other friends had disappered.

"How...where..." Estel stuttered as the two female elves slide their bows back around their slim shoulders and started walking back down the now almost pitch black cave.

"If you wish to see your companions again, it would be wise to follow us," the elves said together.

Then which ever one was on the right, it was too dark to see, conjured a red glowing light. It bathed the assembly in an eerie red glow.

By this time Legolas was back on his feet glaring at the retreating backs of the two women.

Estel caught up to him just in time to hear him mumble, "There as tricky as ever,".

Then they both started to follow the red light floating abve their heads.

Estel looked around at the large wolves that traveled around them. Most of the beasts were pure white, some had streaks or flecks of either silver or black. Though it was hard to tell in the red light. They didn't seem to think that Estel and Legolas were any kind of a threat now and openly showed kindness.

Some would just rub up agains them, or maybe lick their hands. Some would even play some little game, like nudge them then bolt away into the darkness then come running back.

But besides the wolves kindness it was alittle eerie, and not just because of the light. Strange noises began echoing through the cave, squeaks, rumblings, growlings, and other animalistic noises. The path also started to get narrower, so narrow in fact that at one point they had to travel single file along two rock walls.

The two oracles led them until they came to a dead end wall. It was endlessly high and endlessly wide. But the two elves marched up to it placed their right hands on the flast stone and started chanting.

It was a hipnotic song, that swayed back and forth and seemed to flow through the air. Suddenly the red glowing orb went out and blackness ensued but still the elves chanted.

Estel started getiting nervouse and moved back until a firm hand held her shoulder.

"It's alright, nothing's going to happen they are singing to the stones, asking them to move," Legolas whispered.

Estel nodded even though it was to dark for him to see her, and she took some deep breaths to try to calm down.

There was a loud grinding noise and a large glowing crack appeared in the stone wall. It spread in an arc until the outline of a doorway was there. Then ith some more grinding noised the slab of stone slid into the earth exposing a glimmering hallway.

Estel blinked rapidly as her eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden brightness. The hall was made completely out of clear quartz, you could see at least a foot into it and it was perfectly smooth.

Rinry and Issaria led Estel and Legolas through the hall and into a large glimmering cavern. It was like they had stepping into a giant geode. The floor was smooth gray slate with little gimmers of mica and pirite. But the domed walls were a sprinkled with a web interconnected crystals. And they array of colors was stunning.

Blues, greens, purples, golds, silvers, and clear crystal spike grew from every angle.

"Welcome to the domain of the Oracles of the White wolves," Rinry and Issaria almost seemed to sing this.

"And here come your friends,".

Legolas turned away from gazing up to see that Gandalf, Aragorn, and Pippin were walking towards them, looking as stunned as they felt.

"So you didn't kill them?" Estel asked Issaria, confused at how they had transported them here.

"No we did not, but mortals can be foolish and allow evil to fester. So in order to protect out sanctuary we transported them here with magic so that they cannot remember the way," Rinry popped up her bright eyes seemed to smile.

"Now come we shall discuss why you have come here," Issaria motioned for the group to follow her down some steps carved into the crystal floor.

As they walked Estel gazed at the amazing thing that appeared before them. The crystals in the cave seemed to take the place of everything organic, tiny green crystals lined clear pools of water like weeds and grass. Small rose like structures in different shades of red, orange, and yellow, took the place of flowers. And they seemed to be alive, they pulsed with light and even seemed to grow before her eyes.

The two oracles led them to a flat slab of slate that jutted out from the wall. They sat down, joined by two or three of the wolves.

Aragorn, Legolas, Estel, Pippin, and Gandalf formed a half circle around the elves waiting in eager silence.

"Now that we are all settled what is it you seek?" Rinry asked as she stroked the large head of a white and black wolf.

Gandalf looked around the group then addressed the women, " We have come to ask if you would find and awaken this young Peredhel's power?".

The two elves looked at each other and then replied, "Is this what she wants?".

The entire assembly turned and looked at Estel, she blushed but was able to squeak out, "Of course,".

"Why?".

The question struck Estel as odd, she never thoguth really of why she wanted her powers awakened, Gandalf has said that she would be able to help her family and town but from what exactly?

"Does she not know why she wants her power's awakened?" Issaria looked shocked but then angry.

Gandalf hung his head and sighed, "I...I wished to tell her but she is young and I wished not to frighten her,".

"That is a vulgar excuse to stupid mortal! This gilr had a destiny unlike any other before her and you hide her journey from her!" the oracles shouted together energy crackling from their finger tips.

"What destiny? Who are we fighting against and what journey are you talking about?" Estel looked from face to face looking for answers.

Gandalf wouldn't meet her eyes, Aragorn looked worried and sad, Pippin and Legolas both looked as confused as she felt.

Rinry and Issaria both settled down and sighed.

"Child, you are the first Peredhel born in over a thousand years. You also have a powerful background and...well something _'else',_" Rinry

"But what is it?" she growled feeling frustrated and confused.

"We cannot say my dear, only truly have the power to discove your gifts. But we can give you a prophecy and some other trinkets," Issaria continued.

This caught the attention of everyone and silnce fell.

The oracles kneeled in front of each other then clasped hands. For a moment they were silent then their eyes flashed open revieling glowing orbs for eyes and a loud powerful voice resonated from them.

_"Six shall pass through Oro's gate,"  
"One there shall find his fate."  
"Placed at sorrow's bend,"  
"You shall find a brand new friend."  
"The ring bearer and the lost,"  
"Shall be found but with a cost."  
"At last the ring's final end,"  
"And destiny shall finally mend."_

The glow faded form Rinry's and Issaria's eyes and they collapsed onto the stone slab. Their shoulders rising faintly and their brows beaded with sweat. The rest of the audience were speechless. They were either looking at the collapesed elves or staring at their laps trying to make sense of what they heard. Finally it was Peregrin that broke the silence.

"This can't be good at all," he gulped.


	5. Chapter 5: Smoke

__

****

Lord of the Rings Fanfic: Last Hope

**Rin: WOW sorry for taking soooo LOONG! **

**Merry: About time...**

**Pippin: can you tell us now who is going to die?**

**Rin: NO! Give up I'm never going to tell you.**

**Merry: Why you already killed me!**

**Rin: Did I?**

**Pippin: You said you did.**

**Rin: Maybe I lied.**

**Pippin:...**

**Merry:...**

**Rin: Enjoy this chapter I must warn you it does have ALOT of talking in it but it does get more exciting in the next chapter I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Smoke

"Are they alright?" Pippin looked at the colapsed elves worry shining in his eyes.

Gandalf kneeled next to them and check for a pulse, "They're alive but I believe that that prophecy took quite alot of energy to complete. For now as far as I can tell they are just knocked out,".

Just then Issaria stirred and sat up with a groan, then Rinry did the same.

"I haven't had that reaction to a vision in over a decade," Rinry complained while rubbing her head.

"Neither have I, how long were we out?" Issaria replied.

"About five minutes," Legolas said gazing out into space. Estel could almost see the elf's thoughts wherring, her thoughts were exactly the same. What did the prophecy mean? Who or what was it discribing? What did it mean by destiny shall mend? And who is the ring bearer?

"Well, you Estel, you have a weighty decision on your hands. Do you wish to continue on this journey? Or go back to your life in Rockenolm?" Issaria stood as well did everyone else.

"I'm not sure, I mean I still don't know what this whole journey is all about, where it leads to, or even why you two are here," Estel turned to Aragorn and Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed but this time he stared straight at the girl, "It is very complicated but I will try my best to explain. Over a year ago before you were born a horrble war was waging in Middle Earth," he began.

"The forces of an evil tyrant, Sauron, were appearing after over century, maybe even more then that of being hidden. Now a long time ago there were these magic rings of power. Nineteen to be exact, three were given to the elves, seven to the dwarves, and nine to men. Now there was the dark lord and he made for himself another ring. The ring to rule all other rings. There was a poem made to explain this," the wizard paused, then recited.

"Three rings for the Elven Kings under the sky,"  
"Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their halls of stone,"  
"Nine for Motal Men doomed to die,"  
"One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,"  
"In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie."  
"One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,  
"One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
"In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie."

No one spoke for quite awhile there was just the empty silende in the glimmering cavern.

"So let me guess what happened, this Sauron tried to conquer Middle Earth. And succeeded," Estel finally said her voice filled with anger.

"Yes that is the simplifyed and watered down story but yes that is basically what happened," Gandalf nodded sadly, seeming not to notice the anger that flowed from the half elf.

"And you what expected me to just waltz right out of my safe home and go up to a ruined world and try to destroy the most powerful DARK LORD IN THE ENTIRE OF MIDDLE EARTH AND...AND..." Estel started to shout, her fists clentched at her sides and her shoulders shaking.

"Estel, it's not like that there would be training and preparing before that then.."

"THEN WHAT I JUST GO UP TO THE DARK LORD'S CASTLE AND ASK TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIM THEN! I'M SIXTEEN!" she interrupted, still shouting.

The others were silent, all just staring at either Estel or Gandalf.

"When were you planning on telling us your plans?" Legolas who had been sitting still as a statue finally spoke up, his voice nor his face giving any sign of emotion.

"We were going to tell you and Estel, it's just we wished to wait until her powers were reveiled so that she would feel more confident in her abilities," Gandalf seemed exhausted and totally at a loss at how this was going.

"WELL I DON'T EVEN GIVE ONE STUPID CARE NOW AS TO THIS LITTLE ADVENTURE! I'M LEAVING AND GOING TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!" Estel gave one last shout then ran off the platform and down the hall way she came from.

The start of a sob echoing from down the corridor.

"What were you thinking? She's just a girl not even an adult yet and you tell her she's the one who's going to defeat the dark lord?" Legolas spun to face Aragorn not know whether to feel angry, pity, or confusion.

"We had no other choice, Gandalf and I have been living on the surface for a year. we've seen how Sauron has destroyed the land and how he's killed or enslaved almost everyone. And...he's starting to dig," Aragorn hesitated at the last part.

"You mean he's found us?"

"No Legolas, I do not think he knows but if he digs deep enough he will know that is why we came that is why Estel must act now," Gandalf tried to explain not wanting another argument.

"You...you were trying to warn us?" Legolas finally understood.

* * *

Estel sat by the small pool that she had past before. It was calm and clear, the opposite of her thoughts and feelings. The dried salty crust of tears coated her cheeks and the rims of her eyes were red.

Why did it have to be her? She hadn't done anything to be recognised. The fate of an entire world rested of her decision, how could she make such a desicion, how could anyone?

Suddenly whining came from behind Estel and she turned to see one of the large wolves sitting behind her, it's ears drawn back and it's eyes were very big but the pupils were small.

"Hello, what's wrong?" Estel wiped her eyes and turned to look at the large dog. It whined again then the stood and took off down the path set between two large hunks of crystal.

The half elf hesitated but then followed running full speed to catch up.

The wolf led her to the hall where Issaria and Rinry had led them in through. She walked down the glowing corridor and to the blank wall that led to the other side.

There the wolf was waiting for her, it actually nodded it's head then touched it's black nose to the wall. A great grinding noise started then an shaped crack appeared and a section of the stone wall lowered into the ground.

The ghastly howls of hundreds of wolves echoed among the granite walls. But Estel could not see them even if there was light, fot the chamber was covred in fog. No not fog smoke! Estel coughed as more of the black puffs filled the wolf cavern.

_'Something big is on fire, but what could burn underground?' _she thought but then a horrifying thought flashed across her mind.

_ROCKENOLM!

* * *

_

"Do you smell that?" Legolas stood up from where he was sitting at the edge of the platform.

"No, what is it?" Pippin asked hopeful that maybe it was food.

"Smoke I smell smoke,".

"Where would smoke be coming from underground?" Aragorn asked coming up beside his friend.

"OH NO!" a shout came from behind them.

Rinry stared blankly ahead of her for a moment then shook herself and stared horrifyed at Issaria.

"I had a vision, it was of people being murdered by orcs and goblin in a small town,".

"Rockenolm, but how?" Gandalf came up.

"They dug alot faster then I thought they would," Aragorn jumped from the paltform and took off back the way they came in.

Legolas, Pippin, and Gandalf were right behind him. Terror fueling their flight.


	6. Chapter 6: The Lost and the Found

Lord of the Rings Fanfic: Last Hope

**Merry: Okay Rin thanks a whole jolly lot for leaving Pippin and I in a cliffhanger there.**

**Rin:...**

**Pippin: Hello Rin are you there?**

**Rin:...**

**Merry: She's gone, great now who's going to have to do the whole introduction thing?**

**Pippin: Guess we have to.**

**Merry: Fine! Okay whatever, she doesn't own anything in this book except for the characters she made up.**

**Pippin: OH AND PLEASE REVEIW!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Lost and the Found

Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Pippin, and the two oracles ran as fast as they could towards the entrance to the cavern.

"Estel where are you!" Legolas called fear rising as the sent of smoke grew stronger. Finally the group came to the entrance of the cavern and went through the tunnel and out into the cave beyond.

Imediatly everyone knew that something wasn't right, the smoke made the air hazy and made the group light-headed.

"It has to be Rockenolm, that's where Estel must have gone," Aragorn coughed.

Legolas grew grim, the uneasy peace that had been allowed to envelop the survivors of the war had been shattered. The hatred that drove him to fight before was rekindled and the fire of war lite in the elf's heart. More then ever he wanted to protect his friends, even if it ment death.

He started off as fast as his slim legs would allow him to go. Legolas ran, and ran. The hours walk that it had taken for the whole group to walk only took Legolas fifteen minute to run. But he was not eager to reach his destianation.

The smoke was getting thicker and thicker. And the temprature was going up. Up ahead yells and screams could be heard along with growls and glutteral noises.

Legolas made it over the inclinde and looked down onto a sceneof chaos. Large monsterouse orcs were grabbing and chaining the inhabitants of Rockenolm, along with burning anything flammable in their path.

The elf's face contorted into a mask of fury, rage bubbled up inside his gut. He charged down the hill with a battle cry.

* * *

Estel stood frozen in the doorway of her house. Lying on the floor of the hut in a pool of their blood were her parents, arrows sticking out their backs.

"No...no, no, no, nononononoNO!" she screamed as hot tears ran down her face.

She rushed over and kneeled by her parents, their blood soaking her pants and staining her fingers. "Mom, Dad! Please get up, please I need you...".

The sound of approaching footsteps came near and Estel looked up to see Owen standing in the doorway, his shoulder held at and odd angel and scratches covering his face.

"Estel...what..." he looked down at her parents saddness clouding his face.

"They're d...dead, DEAD OWEN!" her sobbed putting her head in her hands, leaving streaks of red on her cheeks and forehead.

The hobbit came and stood next to his friend putting his uninjured arm around her shoulders.

But the sad moment didn't last long because grunts and snorts came closer from outside and the hulking shape of an orc appeared.

It roared at the sight of the two and raised it's deadly axe.

Owen froze terrifyed and tugged at Estel, but she didn't move. She didn't care anymore, her parents were dead and everyone else was going to die as well. Why should she not die?

"Estel get up come on!" the hobbit yanked at her arm but she pulled it back and stayed kneeling by her parents bodies.

The orc focused on her and stepped forward crushing a spindly chair and raising his weapon. The half elf closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, the whooshing came and ended with a thud. Fresh blood pooled on the dirt floor, mixing with that, that was already there.

* * *

Aragorn ran as fast as he could, trying to keep pace with the two elves that were in front of him. Gandalf and Peregrin were even further back, but trying their hardest. The smoke was thick now and made breathing hard and laborouse.

Legolas had run ahead and Aragorn was worried for his friend. He didn't know how many enemied there were, and in what position they held in Rockenolm.

Fianlly he and the two oracels made it to the rise just before heading into the cavern where Rockenolm was. And was, was the key word. There was almost nothing left. Most of the homes were burned or still burning, many dead people lay in the rows inbetween andorcs romed around searching for something.

"Look there he is," Issaria pointed to a blonde figure running towards a house.

Aragorn unsheathed his sword, as did Rinry and Issaria pulled out her two daggers.

* * *

Owen looked away as the hidiouse monster raised it's axe to dispatch his friend, _'Why is this happening?' _he thought hopelessly.

There was a thud, and Owen closed his eyes waiting for his own death. But it never came. He cracked open an eye and saw that the beast that had been about to kill Estel was lying inches away from her, dead on the floor with an arrow embedded almost all the way through it's back.

There standing in it's place was the elf that Owen recognised as Legolas. He looked down at the kneeling Estel, and said, "Never give in to despair, keep going until you have nothing left and even after that keep pushing. Never ever give up the will to live,".

Estel looked up her eyes dull and unregistering. But Owen came forward and pulled again at her arm, this time she stood and allowed him to lead her out of the house. Legolas stood waiting his bow half drawn, ready if any more of those things came back.

"Owen, you know those knives that you were playing with before?" he asked the hobbit.

He nodded.

"Can you go and get them, I will need to used them, sooner or later I'll run out of arrows," he said just as he released another one that killed his target immediatly.

Owen nodded again and took off between to huts and arrived at Legolas's own house. The moss covered roof was ablaze in flames and fear crept back into him. "No, I will not let fear get the better of me, I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" he growled adn charged into the small hut.

The smoke choked him but he was able to get to the shelf that held the weapons. But there was no shelf, it had been knocked out and the knives were no where to be seen. Owen started coughing but he searched the floor for the gleam of metal or theshape if he were to step on it. Anything to give any sign that they were still there.

But it was too much, his vision started going fuzzy and he found it hard to breath. The hobbit stumbled and fell to the ground, the heat from the blaze along with the smoke overwhelming him. _'Never give up the will to live,' _the words echoed in the hobbit's mind, suddenly he felt strength surge through him. Keeping his head low he crawled along the dirt floor, ignoring the pain in his shoulder he stretched out his hands infront of him.

Finally his fingers touched something cold despite the heated air and open flames. He gripped it and pulled the hilt of one of the blades closer, even through the haze of smoke Owen could see the hilt of the other knife. He snatched it up as well.

Suddenly there was a groaning, creaking, noise above him. _'It's about to cave in!' _he thought suddenly.

* * *

Legolas looked around the remainingorcs were starting to leave being pushed back by Aragorn, Rinry, Issaria, Gandalf, and Pippin who had just arrived.

He shot one more arrow, it just missed the fleeing monster as it disappered into the shadows with the rest. Finally all was silent except for the crackle of the dying fires.

The elf looked down at Estel she was still kneeling on the cave floor, her hands hung loosly in her lap they were stained red.

"Estel come on get up we need to leave," he said gentely.

Her only responce, if any, was that she slumped lower.

Legolas kneeled next to her, "Come, we need to go before they come back,".

"Let them come, let them come back and take me with them. THEY KILLED THEM!" she looked over at Legolas her face smeared with a mixture of blood and tears.

She finally crumpled, defeated as her body shook with sobs. Legolas squeezed her shoulder, trying to comfort her then as gentely as he could he picked her up. He carried her over to where the others were watching a few yards away.

"Come on we need to get going they could come back with reinforcements," he said to the others.

They all nodded and made their way back the way they came.

"Wait! Where's my wife and children, where's Owen?" Peregrin stopped and turned and looked back towards the wreckage of Rockenolm.

Aragorn kneeled so that he was the same height as Pippin. "I went to your house but Owen wasn't there and...they were already gone,".

"OWEN!" Pippin yelled, it echoed off the walls and down into the village.

"Pippin, we can't he's probably gone," Gandalf said sorrowfully.

"No he isn't Owen is still down there, he went to my house I'm sure of it," Legolas said.

Pippin bolted back down the hill skidding to a stop at the bottem then raced to the still buring husk of what use to be the elf's home.

Aragorn followed to help him search.

A few minutes later there was a cry, but not of remorse or sorrow but of joy. The remainder of the group saw that Aragorn was lifting the small battered body of Owen from the wreckage.

Then Pippin cried out, "He lives!"


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

Lord of the Rings Fanfic: Last Hope

**Rin: (Crawls out from a large black hole) Uhhh what happened?**

**Pippin: You're alive!**

**Merry: What DID happen to you?**

**Rin: I don't know I know I disappeared right before Thanks Giving then all I really have is a hazy memory of evil bunnies taking my time away and making me forget to write my stories. PLUSE CHRISTMAS!AHHHHHH!**

**Merry: Oh so that's what happened**

**Pippin: Ya we had to hold down the fort while you were gone.**

**Rin: Sorry about that, and sorry to my readers for not updating sooner! Please review! If you wish I will take any hate mail for not updating.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Awakening

Legolas laid Estel in a corner next to a cluster of Silme crystals, her glazed eyes reflecting their cool light.

"Stay here, I'm going to go help and look for more survivors," he murmered, then stood and headed back down to the burning buildings.

It wasn't a enjoyable process for Legolas. Everywhere the burned, mutilated, and bloodied bodies of the prior inhabitants of Rockenolm lay everywhere. He averted his eyes as much as possible but there was no avoiding the carnage.

He finally reached where Pippin and Aragorn stood, talking softly to Owen, who lay in his fathers's lap. Two, slim, knived rested beside him.

"How is he?" Legolas asked, feeling guilty now that he was the one who sent the hobbit to get his knives.

Aragorn looked up, "He's got some burns, a few scratches, but the worst thing right now is a dislocated shoulder,".

The elf nodded and bent down to pick up he weapons, "I'll go and check for anymore survivors,".

He turned and walked between two huts, the ones with the least damage, he swept aside the curtain's in the doorway but no one was inside. It was the same in every home, wither they were collapsed, burning, or the inhabitants were unmoving inside.

Finally Legolas headed back to where the others were. They had all gone over near where Estel was, they all had grim looks on their faces.

"How did the Orcs find this place?" Gandalf sighed, his eyes weary.

"I don't think that they found it on purpose, they must have found an entry while mining or something like that," Rinry said rubbing her temples.

The other oracle, Issaria, was kneeling by Estel trying to talk to her but the young girl was unresponcive. She placed her pale hand on the girls knee trying to comfort her.

"She's refused to move, grief has consumed her," the elf said solomly.

"Well we're going to have to move, those Orcs aren't going to just leave this place alone after that battle," Aragorn said coming up, helping Owen along.

"Were are we going to go within a few days Orcs and worse will be swarming all over this place, how can we fight against Sauron now after almost sixteen years of him gaining power?" Pippin asked.

"We could move to our sanctuary, but that won't hold forever...perhaps maybe we should flee to the surface?" Rinry suggested.

Everyone seemed to think that was the best idea.

Legolas kneeled by Estel again and picked her up, she still just gazed emptily into space.

The group then set out again leaving the smoking ruins of what used to Rockenolm behind to burn.

* * *

Miles and miles away through dark valleys, and over craggy mountains, a gigantic black tower reached it's craggy fingers to the smokey sky. Below at were villages crawling with the most despicable creatures.

Inside the tower, in a large, circular, black marble room a figure sat on a black throne, covered head to toe in black iron armor. A slight glow came from his right hand.

"Bring them," more of a rumble then a voice came from the dark helmet.

Two goblin that stood guard at the door bowed then exited between two doors. A moment later they returned dragging two small shapes with them.

"Leave us," the voice rumbled again.

The goblins bowed one last time and left the room, leaving the room empty except for the figure on the throne and the two others that lay on the cold floor.

"Get UP!" the figure raised his hand and you could see a gold band circling his fourth finger.

The glowing brightened and the two figure on the floor woke with gasps and started moving shakily.

The first stood, his dark hair scraggily and reaching past his thin shoulders. His dull eyes were wide in fear and darted everywhere until they located the ring on the figure's finger.

The second had slighty lighter hair but it wasn't any neater and his eyes were just as dull.

"You..."the first small figure murmered trying to take a step back but his amaciated legs crumpled under him.

"Yes, hobbit you know me don't you? You have felt my presence before," the throned figure stood.

The other small hobbit helped the other back on his feet while staring at the other, "You...you're the...dark lord,".

An evil chuckle escaped from Sauron but it wasn't friendly at all, it made the hobbit's bones rattle.

"Yes, you imbecile I am the reigning Lord Sauron, but you should thank me for letting you live,".

The two hobbits looked at each other, openly confused.

"Over the past sixteen years I have kept you suspended in time so that you have stayed the same as the day I was victoriouse over the rebels," Sauron steped forward.

"Now, tell me where your little friend the _King_ is," he hissed.

"You mean Aragorn?" the lighter haired hobbit asked his eyes brows coming together.

The room seemed to drop ten degrees, and the ring glowed brighter on the dark lord's finger.

"We don't know, we never saw him," the first hobbit said, trying to stand tall.

Suddenly Sauron swooped forward and grabbed the two hobbits by their throats.

"Do not test the almighty lord, Frodo Baggins for I have seen your heart!"

* * *

**Rin: HAHA! Frodo LIVES!**

**Pippin: Yay! I always new it!**

**Merry: No you didn't!**

**Pippin: Yes I did!**

**Rin: SHUT UP! Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

Lord of the Rings Fanfiction:

**Rin: Yay I'm back on a roll with my updates! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Pippin: Finally!**

**Merry: Oh well, we both know she's a lazy git!**

**Rin:...**

**Pippin: True Merry, but um...she doesn't look to happy.**

**Merry: Oh well she needs to deal with it.**

**Rin: Both of you are in over your tiny little miget heads! WAIT 'TIL I GET YOU THEN YOU'll BE SORRY!**

**Pippin/Merry:(hides under a bed)Enjoy this chapter and please review unless you want us to die.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Chances

"Tell me hobbit and I will consider you living to be my slaves!" Sauron shook the two hobbits by their throats.

Frodo's ears rang and his eye sight flickered but he was able to push out through gritted teeth, "I don't...don't know, even if...if i d...did...I would NEVER tell...you,".

The dark lord snapped. He through the two beings almost an unatural length, so that their heads almost hit the wall on the other side.

"You stupid idiots, defying the Almighty Dark Lord when he could crush you like the unworthy bugs you are," he roared making flecks of stone crumble from the walls.

The hobbits groaned and sat up but didn't bother to stand.

"What are we going to do?" the second hobbit Merry whispered, his voice rough from lack of use.

"I'm not sure, for now I'm more worried about what's happened, from what he says we've been here almost sixteen years. What about the others, are they..." he couldn't bring himself to say dead.

"And what about Sam, where is he? He was with you wasn't he?" Merry asked again his eyes reflecting the sadness within.

Frodo didn't answer, his best friends were either slaves or dead and it was all his fault.

Suddenly they were roughly hauled up by two goblins and dragged from the room, with Sauron boring into them with glaring red eyes.

The hobbits were roughly shuved into a small cell and then the steel door was slammed behind them.

Merry sat up and curled his thin legs to his chest but Frodo didn't even bother to get up, he had failed the entirety of Middle Earth and now everyone was suffering because of him.

" we have to get out of here, he's not going to keep us alive if we aren't useful to him, maybe we could find the others, they wouldn't die," Merry said but Frodo just shook his ragged head.

"How can we, this fortress is guarded from top to bottem, and not to metion that everyone we know is either dead or dying!" the hobbit sobbed guilt racking his heart.

Merry frowned,"Even if that's true we must keep going, what if we can stop him we might be the only chance,".

"That chance is long gone, I lost it when I failed to destroy that blasted ring,".

"We always have a chance Frodo, right up to the moment we die," Merry sighed.

For awhile the only noise was the occasional slam of cell doors and the heavy breathing of Orcs and Goblins.

"Merry?" Frodo finally spoke.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Did you move over to that corner?"

Merry was perplexed, "No, Frodo why?"

"Because something is moving around!" Frodo cried out and crawled away.

"Who's there? What are you?" Merry yelled hoarsly.

The figure in the corner shifted again, light reflecting for a moment in two large eyes. Then it seemed to stand up and there was the pat of a footstep.

"Don't come any closer!" the two hobbits yelled in unison.

"It's...it's really you..." a small voice came from the shadowy figure.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Frodo and Merry had scooted to the oppsite wall and had used it to hoist themselves into a standing position.

"Mr. Frodo? Merry?" the voice asked.

"How? How do you know us?" Merry asked his terrifyed face turning into one of mild curiosity.

The figure didn't speak but instead stepped from the shadows and pulled back the ragged hood that hid his head.

"SAM!"

"You're alive!" Frodo cried out in joy.

The thrid hobbit grinned, and embraced his long lost friends.

"How are you still alive, I thought that Sauron would have killed you," Frodo asked.

"It wasn't easy and believe me you might now want to know, eating rats, mice, and bugs are not a fun thing to talk about," Sam shuffled his dirty feet.

Merry and Frodo shook their heads in disbelief but then asked, "Do you know if the others have escaped?"

Sam shook his head,"I haven't seen them here, but there is a chance that they could have escaped,".

"There's that word again, _chance_,why is it always a chance and never a definet?" Frodo sat down and put his head in his hands.

Sam and Merry looked at each other and sat down as well,"Mr. Frodo nothing is really chance, everything happens for a reason and there is a reason that all of this happened, it's not your fault," Sam tried to comfort his friend.

"How do you know?"

"we don't Frodo but we must believe it's true or what else do we have to keep us going forward?" Merry grinned, "the thought that we can live in a dungeon and live off bugs?"

Sam elbowed his friend in the side but couldn't keep a straight face. Soon both of them were laughing and Frodo couldn't help but join in. Soon all three of them were laughing and holding their stomachs because it hurt so bad.

After most of the laughter died Merry wiped his eye and asked,"So Sam how good do those rats taste? I haven't eaten for sixteen years," Sam went over to the corner where he had been hiding and brought out some fint, old cloth, and some rought strips of dried meat.

"Really?" Frodo eyed the meat with a wairy eye.

"It's all I've got, unless you'd rather catch one yourself," he said back while he struck the flint againt the floor making sparks.

Soon a small fire was going on nothing more then some old cloth and bones that Sam had saved from his many dinners.

And if the meat hadn't been rat and the group had been outside under a canopy of stars you would have never known that they were in mortal danger.


	9. Chapter 9: To the Surface

Lord of the Ring's Fanfiction:

**Rin: HI! Well yet again here is chapter 9!**

**Pippin: YAY!**

**Merry: YAY!**

**Rin: But sadly...(sigh)...in this chapter we have our second real battle scene and sadly along with that out first major tragedy.**

**Pippin/Merry:...wait what!**

**Rin: Yes...some one dies! Read to find out and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 9: To the Surface

"We must hurry, we have a few days at most, perhaps on a few hours at least," Issaria beckoned the group through the doorway to their keep.

Once they were all inside the two oracles rushed around grabbing things from their stores, food, medicine, and other supplies. Soon four small packs sat at the base of a giant crystal.

The large wolves knew something was up, they kept pacing, growling and snapping tensly at each other. This scared Owen particularly and the fist time that one of the large beast came near him he jumped back falling into one of the many small pools.

Soon Rinry and Issaria had gotten everything ready and ditributed the packs evenly, but then Rinry stopped, "Wait, wait for one second,".

The oracle ran off then returned a moment later holding a roll of fabric, she then kneeled near Owen and wrapped up the hobbit's shoulder, "We'll set it right when we're safe,".

The group started off again through the maze that was the cave. Legolas still held Estel, his face was a grim mask.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn went over to his friend.

He looked down at the half elf, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep.

"Something is wrong, she hasn't moved since that battle, what is it that happened exactly?" Aragorn asked, shifting the pack to his other shoulder.

Legolas took a deep breath then explained, "Estel was there already when I got there, an orc was about to kill her, but after I got it her parents were already dead. I don't know if they were killed before the orc came or died protecting her but it was already to late,".

Aragorn nodded sadly, he now understood why she was desparing but she needed to stop, for all their sakes. If Estel kept this up she would never get over the tragedy and it would eventually kill her. As well, she was the key to their success if she died they all would.

"They were already dead..." a small voice broke the silence between Legolas and Aragorn.

The elf stopped and looked down at Estel, "I can walk if you want," she said quietly.

Legolas set her down gently but she showed no sign of weakness.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"My parents...they...they were already dead," she repeated.

The two warriors looked at each other and nodded in unison, they could continue this later. So they continued walking, Estel keep pace silently.

* * *

"Do you think this will really work?" Merry asked as he hid behind the cell door.

"It has to, or else we'll face worse then just a jail cell," Sam gripped the large rock he was holding tightly and waited in the dark corner, his figure was almost invisble.

Frodo stood in front of the cell door ready to do his part of their plan. "It is going to work, it has to,".

So they waited, until perhaps ten minutes later a goblin passed the door. Frodo took his chance and jumped up to the barred window and grabbed the bars to keep himself up.

"Hey, excuse me but ummm...hey you!" he called out.

The goblin stopped and came back to the door, a snarl on his face.

"What do you want, you scum?"

"I was just wondering," Frodo almost broke his straight face with a smile but controlled himself," are you really that ugly or is it just the dirt on you face?" then without hesitation he jumped down.

The goblin hissed and through open the cell door, "You blasted infidel! How dare you, your death with be horrid when I get my hands on you!"

But the goblin never got a chance, Merry and Sam jumped onto him from behind and as Merry held him down Sam whacked him on the back of the head with the rock he was holding.

For a moment the three of them stood there staring at what they had just did but then they took into acoount that someone would have heard that and then took off down the hall.

"We...we did it!" Frodo almost laughed.

"But we're not out yet, we need to wait to celebrate," Sam panted but he allowed himself a small smile.

But the rest of their escape wasn't that easy. They had to run twice from a group of guards, doge around locked doors and traps, but fianlly they found themselves at a large drawbridge. But the downside was that the the bridge _was _drawn.

To the left was a large wodden wheel that controlled a chain that led to the bridge. The three hobbits rushed over and started turning the wheel, the creaking wood making their skin crawl.

"Get them!" a sudden growl made Merry, Sam, and Frodo jump.

A group of maybe five or six orcs and goblins stood in the doorway, all of them armed with swords and bows.

"We're...trapped," Merry breathed, his voice squeaked.

"Not for long!" Sam took the same rock that he had used to bash the goblin and smacked the wooden wheel's lock.

The old wood snapped and the iron chain whizzed up and the bridge crashed down, but the orcs had already charged forward.

"You two run! I'll...I'll get yuo some time!" Sam shouted and heafted his rock.

But it looked very small compared to the swords and axes that the others held.

"No Sam, we're so close we can run!" Frodo yelled as Merry held him back.

Sam looked back sadly but turned back to the approaching enemies. Merry gripped Frodo's wrist and tugged him across the bridge but Frodo struggled. He had just gotten his friends back and he wasn't about to loose them now. For Frodo time seemed to slow down, everything happening with perfect clarity.

The goblins had already surrounded Sam and the orcs were charging over the bridge with their weapons raised above their heads.

"Frodo, we need to go!" Merry yelled but the other hobbit didn't register.

Frodo looked back at where Sam had been, he was now lying on the ground unmoving. He hesitated, each second seemed like an hour, but then allowed himself to be led away guilt and anger welled up inside of him.

But the two of them kept running, doging the arrows that flew around them. Soon their attackers pulled away and the two hobbits weaved through the rocky fields and leaped into a cave. For alost an hour they hide in it's depths panting and waiting for something to find them. But nothing did.

"How could you just drag me away!" Frodo turned to Merry and yelled.

Merry just stared at the ground he drew his finger through the dirt absentmindedly.

"Why! We could have helped him!"

"Frodo how? They had swords and arrows and they out numbered us! We all would have died!" Merry shouted back tears welling in his eyes.

"I'd rather die then see another friend disappear," Frodo said softly tears dripping down his face as well.

The two of them sat there silently as the dull sun set, setting the already dull landscape pitch black.

Finally Frodo said,"If you want to sleep I'll keep watch," and them sat at the mouth of the cave.

Merry laid down but didn't sleep, he was still full of energy and instead he relived the horrible memories. The adrenline rush as they ran, the guards shouting and then when Sam had told them to run. Finally he was at a point where he really did wish he had died along with Sam.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends Found

Lord of the Rings Fanfiction:

**Rin: Okay Merry Pippin you can come out now!**

**Muffled voice: No I won't!**

**Rin: And you are hiding why?**

**Muffled voice: Because you killed Sam!**

**Rin: Come on Pippin or Merry, which ever one, you can't stay hidden forever!**

**Muffled voice: Yes I can!**

**Rin: (rolls eyes) Besides where's the other one he's hiding somewhere else, tell me!**

**Muffled voice: NEVARRRR!**

**Rin: Enjoy this chapter while I get this idiot and find his buddy! PLEASE REVIEW! (P.S-Sorry for the wait)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Friends Found

"Come on we're almost there," Gandalf urged.

For almost three days the small group had traveled through the labrianth of the caves, slowly making their way up to the surface of the earth.

For the past day they had been going up a steap incline, but still no sign of any sunlight. But Gandalf seemed to know where they were going and he seemed to grow increasingly eager.

They climbed for another half an hour when a problem occured, their path ended. Already the path was cramped to a small five feet, and except for Pippin and Owen everyone had to stoop in fear of banging their heads.

"Now what are we going to do?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf was considering the blockage of boulders and rubbled that stood before him, he shoved in a few places, then pulled but it did nothing.

"It's true these have been here for awhile but I believe with the correct aim, I could blast is away," he said and then raised his staff.

"Wait, wizard," Issaria held up a pale hand and studied the wall of rock as well.

"I believe, but correct me if I'm wrong, that if you were to hit this within even a few inches of the wrong place, it would crumble into a rock slide," she started, " and most likely kill us all," Rinry finished the sentence.

Gandalf looked taken aback but nodded, "Yes that could happen,".

"Then, why do it?" Issaria asked.

"Well if you two have any better ideas please let us know, we need to get out of here as quickly as possible," Aragorn growled indefence of his friend.

The two elves looked offended but remained silent.

"I am confident in my abilities, and if you two would like to assit me you are more then welcom," Gandalf said quietly and raised his staff again.

No one stopped him this time and waited with baited breath to see what would happen.

He muttered a few words and the end of his staff glowed and a shot of light impacted the wall. Unfortunetly Issaria and Rinry were right.

A great grinding noise erupted and the boulders gave way and crumbled towards the party. There were yells and as everyone lept to the sides to try and avoid the giant rock barreling towards them.

Aragorn and Legolas were in the very back. But they weren't moving quick enough, one of the largest boulders crashed towards them.

Estel didn't know what to do, she was pressed against the wall with panic and fear rushing through her stomach. On instinct she raised her hands as if reaching out to cover her face. When a pulling sensation started in her chest and a burst of light lit up the entire cavern.

There was a crash as small hunks of rock sprayed everywhere and the rest of the rock slide crumbled away. Dull light entered the silent cavern, silver shafts penetrating the dusty air.

There were a few coughs and figures could be seen in the gloom. Slowly the dust settled and everyone could see the sight in front of them.

* * *

Merry woke with a start as an explosion echoed all around them. Thoughts of orcs, the dark lord, and goblins clawed at his mind and he lashed out a hand. But it wasn't quite an explosion, the rocks in the very back of the cave were sliding backwards into the bowls of the earth.

He stopped yelling and noticed that Frodo was shuffling backwards sleepily, he had fallen asleep during his watch.

"Wah...What's going on?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know, it's a rockslide," Merry yelled back.

They both rushed to the mouth of the cave and stood there scared until the rumbles had died away.

Dust was everywhere, and the two hobbits stared at the gaping hole now in the back of the cave.

"What should we do Frodo? It could be a trap," Merry whispered.

Frodo stared at the dark hold that led down into the earth, weighing the risks against his curiosity. For another minute they waited until they heard movement and coughing.

A figure could be seen through the settling dust, the person walked into the cave shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight. But this person was either vey young or very short.

Finally the dust settled and the three of them stared at each other.

"Pippin!"

"Frodo, Merry!"

The three friends ran towards each other and started jabbering away until finally one of them asked.

"What happened?"

"Well Gandalf, blasted through the rock wall but it collapsed the wrong way and there was a rock slide," Pippin explained.

"We need to go help the others," Pippin then turned and ran back towards the rock slide.

"The others?" Frodo and Merry said happily thinking that their old companions had survived.

They rushed forward and into the tunnel, the dust was still floating around making it hard to see but more movement could been heard and dull shapes could be made out.

Slowly everyone got a grip on their surroundings and came together into a group. Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Gandalf, the two oracles...

"But where are Aragorn, Legolas and Estel?"Gandalf asked.

They looked around but they couldn't be seen.

"IS anyone down there?" Pippin called down to the lower part of the tunnel.

Nothing replied.

"Oh no, what have I done," Gandalf lowered his head in shame.

"You did exactly what _we_ told you _not _to do you stupid old man!" Rinry snapped at the wizard.

Gandalf sat down on a rock in defeat, they had lost the only hope they had left to defeat Sauron along with two great warriors. It was all his fault.

The cave became very silent and remorse swept through them all, even the joy of being reunited with their friends couldn't warm Merry and Frodo's hearts now.

They stayed like that for a long while until the sound of shuffling came from further back in the cave. Eveyone looked into the darkness to see what was coming. The grunts and shuffles got louder and evryone gripped their weapons.

"It's the orcs, their back!" Pippin cried out.

"Then let's face them, and send them to burn," Issaria said grimly.

Everyone got ready, even Merry and Frodo grabbed rocks off the floor and hoisted them above their heads.

The shuffling got even louder and out of the gloom came a great lopsided creature.

* * *

**Rin: Okay I know this is way past it's due but I am going to put up reveiw thanks!**

**Thanks to:  
****Miss Katonic  
ladymoonsoar  
MerrytheHobbit  
Distant Lands  
Dithinus Ksquaredable**

**and ****most of all to my two biggest fans and friends who were being weird and went under the different names of:**

**LOTR Fan15  
CRAZYINSANETREE15  
dracolover15  
uknowwhoiam3  
and  
Marissa Issaria! **

**Thanks for the reviews and I will post more chapters ASAP! (P.S: to my friends would you guys just pick one name and stick with it!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Training and Tests

Lord of the Rings: Fanfic

**Rin: I'm so sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy and pluse I had gotten sick**

**Merry: Serves you right!**

**Pippin: That's not nice Merry**

**Rin: I could kill you any second I wanted to! It's my fanfic!**

**Pippin: Wait! Don't get hastey about this, I mean...uh-oh...**

**(Rin is now chasing Merry around with a bat)**

**Pippin:(sigh) Well here is the next chapter please enjoy and please review!**

**(in the background)Rin: Get over here you bean! Merry: Try and get me! **

* * *

Chapter 11: Training and Tests

Everyone gripped their weapons tightly as the beast in front shifted through the dusty air.

"Wait!" Gandalf suddenly called out and rushed forward towards the shape.

"Are you daft! Don't do that!" Rinry yelled.

But Gandalf had already rushed forward and as he reached forward towards the creature the figure straightened. Or really the figures.

"You're alive!" Pippin cried out.

Apparently the reason that the 'beast' was hulking was because it was Legolas and Estel lugging an unconsiouse Aragorn up the slope.

"About time that you helped us," Legolas scowled.

"We thought you were an orc or something, what happened anyway?" Owen asked helping sit Aragorn up.

Legolas then recounted how the giant bould had been coming towards them but it had suddenly shattered, and it was all because of Estel. She had some how used magic to make that boulder explode.

Both of the elf oracles looked at her with interest.

"You've grown," Rinry said with a small smile.

"Oi! We're still here by the way!" Merry waved a hand in the air with a huge grin on his face.

"Merry? Frodo?" Legolas smiled.

Soon everyone was smiling and talking and telling their different stories.

Soon Aragorn had woken up and everyone was gathered around finally able to get some rest after their journey. Owen got his arm moved back into place, everyone's wounds were bound properly and Frodo and Merry were able to get a decient meal.

"So, it's really that bad huh?" Aragorn said after alittle while, looking over the gray landscape beyond the mouth of the cave.

" 'Fraid so," Merry nodded.

"But we're going to change all that," Estel said quietly.

"You've made up your mind?" Gandalf looked surprised.

She nodded determinedly,"I saw at how I used that magic back there, and it showed me that I _can _do something and not just sit there and see everything pass by,".

"Well then we should start peparing," Issaria gave a small grin.

"Why?" all three hobbits asked in unison and then cracked up into chuckles.

"If we're going to take back Middle Earth, then we'll have to train up a bit," Rinry laughed, "I doubt that you'd want to storm Sauron's fortress with nothing but rocks,".

"Then it's settled, we'll each train, faster then ever before," Gandalf stood.

"I believe that young Estel should get an education in both magic and swords manship," he looked over at the two oracles, "you'd would be able teachers in both fields but mainly in magic," the two elves nodded.

"We can both help in the sword play, also we can help train Frodo and Merry back into shape," Legolas motioned to both himself and Aragorn.

"Excellent, we cannot fail at this, we _will _bring down the Dark Lord,".

"But what about his armies and guards and...and..." Owen eyes grew wide in fear and for a moment everyone seemed stuck in a tight situation.

If they couldn't even get to the castel they might as well surrender now.

"I think we can help with that," Frodo grinned, "Merry and I passed many entrances to and from the fortress, if we can bring it down from the inside we shouldn't even have to deal with the armies,".

And with that they began, the rest of that day was spent preparing a small camp and gathering all the supplies they had. This continued over until the next day. That's when the training began, Issaria and Rinry schooled Estel in every defensive and offensive magic that they had. They drilled her until her head ached and she was drain of all energy. It didn't stop after that though, she also sparred with swords with Aragorn, Legolas, and even the hobbits once they got back into battling.

For almost a full two weeks they were successful with their schedule. Frodo and Merry had conditioned ther muscels back with exercise and food, Estel soon became skilled with magic and with a sword but she still couldn't beat Legolas and Aragorn. Even Owen was confortable with a weapon. Everyone else continued to practice until they seemed ready to face everything.

And their first test came one foggy morning, when the crunch of gravel woke them.

Muffled snorts and growls could be heard but their owners were consealed in the cloudy mist. The group hide among the rocks and in the stubby brush that gathered dryly in small bunches. Soon Gandalf spotted what was stalking around, a group of three goblins and one orc.

"It must be a search party, for Frodo and Merry or a scout party for an army," Aragorn guessed.

"We could easily take them," Legolas whispered back gripping the handles of his knives tightly.

"No, if a party goes missing then suspistions will arise and we don't want to attract attention like that," Gandalf said softly, though he tightened the grip on his staff.

But fate wasn't being easy on them, the wind started to pick and sunlight started peaking through the fog and the goblins started sniffing about like hounds after a rabbit.

"Ah blast!" Rinry and Issaria said at the same time.

"Wait do you think that you could conjor a little more mist? Just so that they don't pick up our sent?" the thought struck Pippin suddenly.

Issaria, Rinry, Estel, and Gandalf looked at each other and then nodded. They all closed their eyes and consentrated.

Soon another smaller wind picked up and fog as thick as cream swept in and covered everything in a thin film of dew.

"Brilliant!" Aragorn smirked.

Soon the whole group of beasts was lost and was slowly moving away from the others.

Finally their breathing and snorting disappeared and the muffled silence of the fog was all that was left.

The elves and Gandalf let out a held breath and the fog slowly disappered. They all were panting and seat beaded on their foreheads.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked as he and Aragorn stood from their hiding place.

"Y...yes but creating that much moisture is difficult even for the most experianced, Gandallf stood shakily.

"Will you still be able to fight?" Frodo popped up from behind a large stone along with Owen and Pippin.

"We'll be fine," Estel grinned that her attempt at magic had worked.

"I think that was a sigh though, we need to start out fight before we get caught," Aragorn frowned.

The reality sank in and everyone grew grim.

Slowly they started packing thier small amount of belongings until they all had one small pack.

They they started out towards the dark pillar in the distance that was Sauron's Keep. But they didn't know that already dark forces gathered for them.

And soon the prophecy would be complete.

* * *

**Rin: Hi again, I must apologize for my behavior at the beginning of the chapter and Merry and I have worked out out differences and are now at a compromise**

**Pippin: Uh...no not really all you did was duck tape him to the wall.**

**Merry:(with a taped mouth) MMMMMMHHH...Mhhh..mwhhh!**

**Rin: Exactly that was the compromise oh and for those who don't remember the prophecy this is it.**

_"Six shall pass through Oro's gate,"  
"One there shall find his fate."  
"Placed at sorrow's bend,"  
"You shall find a brand new friend."  
"The ring bearer and the lost,"  
"Shall be found but with a cost."  
"At last the ring's final end,"  
"And destiny shall finally mend."_


	12. Chapter 12: Blame

Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings-

**Rin: So sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter!**

**Pippin: Why is Merry still duck taped to the wall?**

**Rin: I left him there for the heck of it**

**Pippin: Can you atleast let him down for the last chapter?**

**Rin: SHHHHHHH! You'll ruin it the readers weren't supposed to know that the next chapter most likely is...the...last...**

**Pippin: Hey you're the one who said it**

**Rin:(gets roll of duck tape) Enjoy this chapter and please review! (Pippin: HEEEELLLLPPP MMEEEHHHH!)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Blame

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"How about now?"

"No!"

"What about now?"

"NO! Would you just be quiet!"

Pippin and Merry cracked up laughing. Ever since they had started walking the two hobbits had been back into their old jokes. Even Owen was getting in on the action. And Aragorn was dealing with it.

"Won't you two grow up, even after sixteen years?" he growled halfheartedly.

"Technically I'm the same as I was sixteen years ago," Merry grinned.

"We're in the middle of storming Sauron's fortress and you are acting like children,"

"But I _am _a child," Owen piped in.

This sent them into another fit of laughter and Aragorn sighed.

"Let them have a little fun, it may be the last they have in awhile," Gandalf patted the warrior's uninjured shoulder.

"We're all clear on the plan right? I stay back with Owen and Rinry and keep the guards from sounding an alarm, thats safer for my shoulder and because Owen's too young," Aragorn said.

"Then the rest of us sneak through and into Sauron's tower, then take it to it's knees," Gandalf finished.

Aragorn nodded. He couldn't risk the battle on his shoulder. Even with all the weeks training he was partially imobilized by his wound. And most likely if they got into trouble, this could be Aragorn's last battle.

* * *

Estel rubbed her arms trying to make the goosebumps on her skin go away.

"Are you alright?" Rinry came up next to the young half elf.

"I'm guessing that you're nervouse," Issaria came up on the other side.

Estel nodded.

"For good reason, this journey and battle have no logical ending," Rinry said calmly.

"What?"

"She means that this fight cannot and most likely won't end well," Issaria said.

"I know what she means! But how can we not win we are the only hope," Estel was shocked, "and what about my powers weren't they awoken back in the cave?"

"No, that was not the awakening, and like we said we cannot awaken them for you that is up to you," Rinry said quietly.

"Then why are you fighting if it's so hopless? Why are we ALL fighting the?" she asked.

"I never said that it was hopless, I just said it was illogical," Rinry grinned.

The half elf just stared at them dumb founded.

"Are you always that infuriating?" Estel asked with a raised eyebrow.

The two oracles looked at each other for a moment and then said at the same time, "Yes,".

* * *

Another hour passed and Frodo got more and more antsy. The air seemed to grow colder the closer they got to where Sauron lurked. Everyone else seemed to feel it to. Their faced grew grimmer and grimmer and their hand tightened around their weapons.

For a long while no one spoke and only a cold, dark silence ensued. Or atleast until...

CLANG!

Aragorn had unsheathed his sword and attacked Legolas. Both of their faces were screwed up in unaccounted anger.

"Come on, if you're the _king_ why don't you save us all your majesty!" the elf growled into Aragorn's face.

"Shut up, you're the one who was all for this stupid venture!" he spat back.

Frodo stared at them for a moment and something odd happened, he approved of what they were doing. He felt a rising anger and the urge to blame someone.

Merry!

There was a moment of stillness and then the entire group was fighting.

Gandalf was aiming his glowing staff at Issaria who was about to throw one of her daggers. Aragorn and Legolas shuved each other back and forth with their weapons. Frodo and Merry struggled on the ground throwing punches. Owen was attacking Estel and Pippin and Rinry were exchanging blows with their swords.

* * *

Estel backed up in panic, why was everyone all of a sudden fighting? Did someone do something wrong?Did she do something worng?

But something wasn't right, Owen's eyes were clouded and hatred came off of him in waves.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed and slashed at her.

"Owen w...what are you doing?" she stammered and blocked and pairied his strikes.

"My mother, my home, it's AL GONE! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" but the hobbit didn't seem to hear her.

Estel blocked but the hobbit's anger fueled his fight and doubled his strength.

Finally after another twist of his wrist the half elf's sword clattered to the ground and Owen's blade hovered at her collar bone.

"STOP IT!"

There was one more clang and then silence.

"What are you doing all of you?" Estel yelled and tears formed in her eyes.

Everyone looked around, Legolas and Aragorn had each other's blades at their throats, Issaria was aiming her dagger and Gandalf still had his staff raised. Frodo was in mid-punch aimed at Merry and Rinry had her sword raised at a glaring Pippin.

"Why! What is it that separted us, even at this time?" Estel blinked hard and two fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

Everyone lowered their weapons and seemed to come out of a daze.

Owen's sword hook in his hands and cut into Estel's shoulder. Then the blade clattered to the ground.

"W...what...what have I done?" he stammered and his face paled.

"It was magic, powerful, dark magic," Gandalf frowned and gripped his staff so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Owen, it's okay...it wasn't your fault..." Estel reached a tentitive hand towards her old friend.

"No...no don't I...," he backed away and turned but stopped when he was infront of everyone.

"No...no...NO!" he muttered and then without warning he took off into the misty hills.

"OWEN!" Pippin yelled but Gandalf's hand stopped him.

"He won't go far, he'll come back in time,".

There was a long moment of silence where everyone looked anywhere but at each other.

"What was that?" Legolas finally asked quietly.

"Like I said, it was dark magic from Sauron, he's gotten stronger much stronger," Gandalf said grimly.

"That's not good is it?" Merry said with a bleeding lip.

"No, not at all,".

* * *

**Rin: Okay to my readers as I 'accidently' said before there is only one more chapter and it is going to be the most epic, most sad, and most exciting part.**

**Pippin: So you aren't going to duck tape me to the wall?**

**Rin: Why do you want to?**

**Pippin: No, no I'm good**

**Merry: (runs around with butcher knife) I'M FREEEEEEE!**

**Rin: Thank's to all my readers and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Seige

LOTR Fanfic: Last hope

**Rin:(whispers) so ya Rinry and him get hooked up but then it comes flying at him and well he gets skewered and dies.**

**Pippin: Wow you're really cruel**

**Merry: Yeah your friends aren't going to be happy.**

**Rin: Oh well and...oh hi you're here! Um (crap) since you all heard that ummm...enjoy!(runs)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Seige

"So if Sauron knows we're coming how are we going to sneak up on him now?" Estel paced back and forth.

"We can't fight his magic, or escape it so how do we beat it?"

Everyone seemed at a loss.

"We underestimated him and now we're going to pay the price," Aragorn rubbed his temples and sighed.

"We can't just give up though?" Legolas looked everyone in the face and then laced his fingers together.

"So our position is that we're stuck with a hord of orcs and goblins after us, with a half elf that can't even awaken her powers, three magicians who can't over take a dark lord, two warriors who can't take on the hord of beasts, and four hobbits one of which is missing!" Estel lashed out.

No one denied it or really excepted it. Finally Pippin broke the silence

"And what about Owen, he ran off and hasen't come back,".

* * *

Owen had run the whole way. He hadn't stopped once because of the memory of what he had almost done.

But the thing that scared him was that he _had _thought those things, but Sauron's magic had just hightened his feelings about them. He had thought once that it was Estel's fault that his mother and friends were dead now. That his home was burned down. Also blamed Aragorn and Gnadalf for coming in the first place.

Finally he collapsed onto the muddy ground fog swirling around him and tears ran down his gritty cheeks.

For a long while he lay there silently crying. And who could blame him he was only a child by anyone's standards.

Slowly he sat up and wiped his eyes trying to seem brave to himself. He then stood and reached towards his sword but then remembered that he had left it back with everyone else.

He started walking again, he never wanted to go back and face everyone, he felt ashamed, sad, and angry all at the same time.

That was until he fell into a deep hole.

He yelled but it was cut short as he hit the packed dirt below and all the breath whooshed out of him. There were soft whispers coming from above it sounded like a total of four of them. Three of them sounded happy or atleast not worried. The other sounded less certain. They were also talking in a strange language one that Owen had never heard before or atleast didn't recognise.

But then the voices stopped and Owen felt himself being moved and realized that underneath him was a ragged net made out of rags, bits of old rope, and vines. Slowly in a jerking motion he was hauled up.

He closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

* * *

Back with the others something else was stirring. Some large thing was swooping out of the sky it's shadow darkening the already cloudy sky.

"WAIT!" Gandalf cried out just as Legolas was about to loose at the giant creature.

"He is a friend,".

With a loud whoose a giant eagle landed in front of the stunned group.

"He has help me many times before and after Sauron took over but I am amazed that he survived," Gandalf bowed to the giant bird and it nodded it's head back.

"So could he help us?" Aragorn asked with a shocked look on his face.

Gandalf scowled and then paced back and forth until he stopped with a large smile on his face.

At first Merry, Pippin, and Frodo thought that the old wizard had gone mad, especially when he started to laugh.

"It...it may sound ludicris but he just may be the key to a success, you see Sauron may control the ground and the under ground but he only controls part of the sky,".

"Only?" Merry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you see?" Legolas seemed to get what the wizard was saying.

"Sauron can control us from way out here on foot but he may not sence us in the air until we are close enough to strike,".

Everyone thought for a moment but no one could think of anything to say.

"But what about Owen?" Pippin asked again worry for his son growing.

"I will stay if you wish?" Rinry said, "to stay and look for him,".

"No! You are needed more, I'll stay and look," Issaria said firmly.

"No, I shall,"

"NO! I shall!"

"NO! I SHA..."

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH STAY AND I'LL LOOK FOR HIM!" Aragorn shouted over the two oracles.

"I'm more of a danger in battle because of my shoulder,".

"As you wish," Gandalf nodded grimly at the warrior.

Soon eveyone was on the eagle's back looking sadly back at Aragorn.

"Be safe my friends," he saluted them.

"And you," they saluted back.

* * *

"This is all your fault how stupid of you to set a trap for an orc and catch a hobbit!"

Owen was seriously confused at this point.

Apparently they weren't the only survivors of Sauron's rule.

A small group of twelve elves, four humans and a meager three hobbits had also survived in another cave. And Owen had stumbled in their 'orc' trap.

And now to rather young elves were arguing over whose fault it was.

"Both of you silence!" an older elf with brown hair and gray eyes glared at the young elves.

"I must apoligize for these two, they are constantly getting into trouble," the elf said his face softening as he turned back to Owen.

"You may call me Elrond, these two are Glendale and Falswin," he motioned to the two other elves.

"I'm Owen, Owen Took," he said back.

"Wait Took? Like Perigrin Took?" Elrond asked suddenly interested.

"Yes he's my father,"

"You mean more have survived?"

Owen nodded. Elrind started gabbering away in some other language, the same one that the others were speaking when he was trapped in the hole. Soon the other elves and a few humans gathered over and listened to what Elrond had to say.

"Where are they?" he turned to Owen and asked.

The hobbit gulped wondering himself if his friends had turned back or had continued forward to Suaron's keep.

"Last I saw...they...they were starting a seige, on...on Sauron's fortress," he finished in a rush.

There was silence. No one moved, or talked, or even seemed to breath.

"Who are they?" a beautiful female elf with dark hair stepped forward.

Owen looked at her, "Pergirn Took, Merry Brandybuck, Frodo Baggins, Gandalf the wizard, Legolas son of Thranduil, Estel daughter of Erlbrook, and Aragorn the warrior," he said this all rather quickly but many of the names seemed to be recognised.

"And why are they storming Sauron's fortress?" the pretty elf asked.

"To try and save Middle earth or...or die triyng," he recanted what his father had told him.

Elrond looked from face to face and finally his eyes resting on the female elf's sad face.

"Then we shall help them, for Middle earth,".

* * *

And they could use some help, for things had grown deadly.

Within minutes the eagle carring eveyone had arrived above sauron's dark tower and it was decending fast.

Just as they touched the towers top a line of goblins, orcs, and other evil creatures stood waiting for them. But they did not attack.

Legolas loosed an arrow at them but it bounced away about five feet from the front. Everyone stood now all weapon's raised and ready but no one did anything.

Then the temprature seemed to drop several degrees and a dark figure stalked forward, his dark armor glinting and a golden band on his finger glowed coldly.

"It seems that even though I gave you a warning you did not turn," he growled.

Estel almost shivered, this was Sauron the dark lord, the one who had caused all the past sixteen years of pain.

"Yes young girl, I am the mighty dark lord but who might you be," he chuckled darkly.

No one spoke but their hands grew tighter around their weapons.

"I see you are determined and brave so I will give you a choice, join me and you shal not be destroyed," Sauron's voice grew colder and he drew a midnight black sword.

"I"ll never join you, after all you've done to me and my family and friends!" Estel yelled, her voice echoing oddly.

"Strong words for one so weak and young," the dark lord muttered and raised a mailed fist.

Estel rose as well her hands scratching at her neck as pressure built around it.

"You see I could blow you all off the face of this tower with a flick of my wrist but I thought it more enjoyable if I pick you off...one...by...one,".

"NO!" Legolas let out a wild cry and shot three arrows in a matter of seconds.

The first two bounced off the barrier but the third made it through, or atleast until it met Sauron's hand.

It hovered an inch away from his palm and then shot back with double the force back toward's the choking Estel.

There was a sharp, _shoont! _As the arrow made contact but not with the person it was ment for.

Legolas stood there breathing heavily a dribble of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and a stain of red spreading from his chest where the feathers of an arrow stuck out.

"R...remember...E...Estel never...s...stop...fighting," and with that the elf fell.

* * *

**Rin: JINX! Okay so this isn't the last chapter I made it to long so split it into two and to my friend she knows who she is PLEASE! Don't kill me!**

**Merry: You deserve it**

**Pippin: Ya I mean who would kill Legolas?**

**Rin: Um ya well find out what happens next! :3**


	14. Chapter 14: A New Hope

LOTR Fanfic: 

**Rin: Okay ya I know I kinda stole the title from Star Wars but it fits the FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Pippin: Star Wars? What is that?**

**Rin:...it's complicated but basically it's where good and evil forces battle it out with plasma swords and use this thing called the force which is like magic except you don't need a wand.**

**Merry: HAHA! That's rediculous! Can you imagine Pippin?**

**Pippin: Ya that's impossible!**

**Rin: Look who's talking you live in a world where a piece of jewelry controls you, wizards die and come back to life,** **and you have actual MAGIC!**

**Merry/Pippin:...when you put it that way...**

**Rin: Thanks for reading my fanfiction and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: A New Hope

"LEGOLAS!"

There was a surge as orcs charged forward with a deffening roar.

Estel had been dropped to the ground, her breath came in ragged gasps after being choked but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Legolas was there on the cold stones of the tower with blood pooling around him, staining his light hair red.

The feelings that she had just recently forgotten returned in a flash. Pain, shame, anger, hate, the feeling of empty hollowness, and helplessness. But something was also there that hadn't been there when her parents died. A building pressure in her chest. What was it? Rage? Revenge? No it was something more powerful and with deeper meaning. It was justice, the need to do what was right, love. The kind of love between brothers, best friends, between a mother and her child. The kind of love worth fighting for.

_"Never give in to despair, keep going until you have nothing left and even after that keep pushing. Never ever give up the will to live,". _Legolas's words echoed in her mind. Estel stood and unsheathed her sword, this world wasn't slipping by that easy.

* * *

Owen gritted his teeth as he felt the jolt of the horse underneath him. For more then an hour now they had been riding nonstop towards Sauron's keep. He rode with Elrond at a breakneck pace but that didn't last much longer when the horse slid to a sudden stop. They had come to a large rise that overlooked a great blackened valley.

"That is Sauron's keep there," the elf pointed to a tall black pillar in the distance.

Owen gulped but forced himself to calm down. He had to focus the closer they got.

"HEY! COME HERE!"

There was a yell and the sounds of a scuffle. Owen looked back to see the two younger elves Glendale and Falswin trying to hold down a vey large figure.

At first sight it might have been a small orc or tall goblin but then Owen recognised the person.

"ARAGORN!" he lept down from the horse and rushed over.

"Stop get off him he's a friend," he shuved the confused elves aside and smiled at the warrior.

"Why aren't you with the others?" the hobbit asked.

Aragorn gave a last scowl to the two elves who attacked him but then turned to Owen.

"I volenteered to go find you, I'd be to much of a liability," he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably.

He looked past Owen at the group of elves, humans, and the two battle fit hobbits.

"Aragorn is that really you?" Elrond trotted his horse over and stared at the man disbelieveing.

"Yes it is but how is that you all survived?" Aragorn gave another small smile.

"Wait I forgot what are we doing e have to go help the others!" Owen shouted suddenly mad at his own forgetfulness.

"Will you join us?" Elrond nodded and turned seriously to Aragorn.

The warrior nodded with hesitation.

* * *

Estel slashed her sword and another goblin fell to the hard stones. The battle had raged for another half an hour and it probably wouldn't last much longer.

The oracles were backed into a corner and were shooting bolts of magic at eveything in sight. Gandalf and the hobbits were fighting the still enormous amount of evil creatures.

Sauron was watching from behind his army of orcs and goblins, even behind his helmet Estel could tell from his gleaming eyes taht he was smirking. He knew the end was near.

But she kept fighting, until the very end. Finally, about another fifteen minutes later she was backed into her own corner surrounded by snarling creatures.

But they stopped for a moment and parted as their master came through.

"You have fight in you young one, it's a shame that you will have to die so easily," he growled and hefted his sword up, it's dark edge gleaming.

The whole assembly was deathly silent as the dark figure stalked up to the girl.

_'CHINK!' _

The small sound seemed to echo and Sauron turned slowly around to see that and arrow had bounced off his black armor.

**Pippin: WAIT WAIT is it Legolas!**

**Rin: What? No don't interrupt**

**Merry: :P**

Standing there was Arwin with a drawn bow, Elrond, Owen, Aragorn, and a small battlion of humans elves and a few hobbits.

"Get away from her!" Owen yelled no fear in his voice at all just anger.

Then the reall battle ensued.

Orcs and goblins roared and charged at the new enemy, temorarily forgetting Estel and the others. The others gathered together and former a small group around Sauron. Soon more clangs of swords and whispers of arrows followed.

The dark lord gave a dark chuckle.

"You slime have no idea when to give up do you? I shall enjoy killing you all," he heaved his sword around and slashed at Estel. She parried but with trembling arms.

Soon eveyone took turned slashing, shooting, or lunging at him but it seemed to no avail. One glimmer of hope appeared when Issaria jumped at him and was able to scratch his breast plate and Rinry shot her last arrow and it was lodged in one of the spikes of his helmet.

Soon the dark lord instead of being smooth and arrogant, he started to become frustrated and made more mistakes. But he still was too strong.

Soon Issaria and Rinry was gasping and had many slashes on their arms, Gandalf was hunched over his staff like an old creten, all the hobbits were standing together but their short arms and legs were shaking with tiredness.

"Don't you all see this whole battle is futile! You all shall be destroyed!" he hefted his sword again.

They were loosing the fight, most of their forces were either tired or dying, most of Sauron's force still remained and was pushing the survivors back. Everything happened in slow motion. A man with a beard falling from a blow to the head. Owen trying not to get chopped up by a goblin. A female elf with red hair loosing her last arrow and missing.

Estel's legs shook and she collapsed onto the stones below. They were all dead, and they knew it. Legolas had died for nothing. Anger, helplessness, guilt, and sadness blew up inside her. The faces of her friends, and her parents flashed in her mind.

Then something particular happened as her emotions reached their peak.

_"Remember Estel never stop fighting!" _the ghost of Legolas seemed to say.

_"You know what you must do now don't you? You know why you are the chosen one? Open the gate," _her mother said with a kind smile.

_"Six shall pass through Oro's gate, one there shall find his fate," _her father repeated the first line of the prophecy, _" you shall open the gate and the sacred protector Oro, death and life, the giver of all things. The rest has already taken place except for the last line," _the ghostly elf said.

It made sense now, the hobbit Sam had been the cost for Frodo, the ring bearer, to be free, the new friend it hope the hope that they had all seen when everything seemed sorrowful and bleak. Now all there was left was for the first and last lines to come true.

The vision faded from Estel's mind, leaving it clear and calm. She knew what she had to do.

The half elf stood slowly and sheathed her sword as eveything seemed to speed up now. She walked over to where the motionless body of Legolas lay untouched from the rampage of war. Estel knelt by her and held her hands over his chest and spoke.

_Estel nor Gurth nuin  
Dagnir en Mordor, Parma en galad  
Im hiril en Fea  
Kano en min Fuin to Gurth_

A flash of silver white light could be seen from miles away. The young sixteen year old was wrapped in a bright light as was Issaria, Rinry, Gandalf, Pippin, Aragorn, and the body of Legolas. Also there was a large arch with a gate made of mother of pearl that glowed just as bright.

Sauron stared at the glowing figures in hatred but didn't move as the glowing Estel turned to him.

_"Dark Lord Sauron!" _she commanded, _" your crimes against Middle Earth are unforgivable and shall never be forgiven, but light and truth I send you to enternal punishment!" _and with the last words a ripple of silver light spread from the tower and spread across the entity of Middle earth. Whipping up wind and dust so that eveyone had to close their eyes.

There was absolute silence as eveyone opened their eyes.

The glowing gate was still there and two figures stood there.

Estel stood there wreathed in white light and the other was a tall blonde figure with a blow strapped to his back.

"I cannot stay, I was never ment to stay this was my purpose," Estel said to the other figure,"you gave your life for mine and now I shall return the favor,".

She turned to the rest of her friends, "You all have passed and are blessed, enjoy you new life, oh and you," she motioned to Issaria.

The oracle nodded in disbelief, "Take care of him will you?" this made her blush.

Estel then turned and passed through gate and it was suddenly gone in a flash. A cheer ran through the people hope had come and now had saved them.

But the best gift that had been left was the blonde elf that was immediatly embraced by all his friends.

"LEGOLAS!"

Cause you see Hope was born and was saved with sacrifice. Then hope returned that sacrifice. And now a new Hope bloomed in eveyone that day and thrives to this day but perhaps that shall continue but that is all for another story. Thank you my friends for listening to these Hope Chronicals and perhaps this will help spread hope for all this world and the others.

Six have passed through Oro's gate,"  
"One there found her fate."  
"Placed at sorrow's bend,"  
"You found a brand new friend."  
"The ring bearer and the lost,"  
"Were found but with a cost."  
"At last the ring's final end,"  
"And destiny's final mend."


End file.
